


钥匙尾巴

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), Prince of Legend (TV), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 别问，问就是终于对路小葵出手
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 20
Kudos: 5





	钥匙尾巴

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps

樱桃木的花期已过了，三五六朵一簇的白色小花，有的风吹跑了，有的踩碎进泥土里消失；接着一树苍翠叶子，开始结青绿色果子。

芳菲五月，这件红黑和服穿起来，着实有些热了。

可体面对于绫小路葵来说委实重要。

他两手猛地拍向矮木几的桌面，力道大得震了一震。

“所以说，”一字一顿，“你到底卖不卖？”那套古书，绫小路葵已经叫到二十倍的价钱。

如果不是祖父极想收藏，寻遍东京又只有这家名不经传的破旧古书店有的话，他费不着执着了两个月，还保持每周来“拜访”一次的频率。

可世界上就没有比这店主更难搞的人物。

“不卖。”

书页在藤席上摊开，穿墨色浴衣的男人盘着腿，手托下巴低头看着，眼睛都没抬一抬。说是个极爱看书、收集书的人，只因为家里书本太多都摆不下，才开了这么一家旧书店，叫做“橘六五”的。

这里满满当当的批来的书，只是因为他要看，无一例外。

一团蓝瞳的雪球伸了了个懒腰，在廊下换了个姿势躺好，那猫懒散极了，毫无警惕心，不知为何缺了一截的尾巴在空中晃晃摇摇。

绫小路葵保持着微笑，跪坐回去，抽出随身携带的折扇取凉，右手不停扇着，左手实则在桌底下竖了个中指。

“没事请回吧。”无心经营书店的那位橘Kenchi伸手从木盘子里拈了块咸味点心，驱赶客人道。

绫小路葵举了一小时铁才终于平息了燥火。得体的人不应该喜形于色，他总是这样被教育的。

于是笹冢进来学生会会馆的时候，就见到葵以“大”字扑在地板上。好像小学去郊游时，动物园里趴着纳凉的小熊猫。

也许这比喻不太妥当。并且最好不要被葵知道。

“会长大人？”笹冢推推眼镜，关切地问到。

“可恶！”葵握拳砸向地面，笹冢假装没有被吓一跳。

“传奇王子”的比赛落下帷幕已好几月了，朱雀奏和成濑果音的关系一直保持稳定，并且有越发甜蜜灼人之势，连笹冢也第一次觉得单身难熬。

“那个——橘Kenchi！”又是一拳。

难得，葵大人今年已经记得了第三个人的名字。

明明自己每天都跟在他身边，会长却至今叫不出自己的名字。笹冢叹口气，相当心酸。当初朱雀奏是因为当众夺走关注，让葵丢了面子，葵积怨颇久，这才记住他的名字。至于记住成濑果音，本质上还是朱雀奏的原因，到现在，会长怕是连人家姓甚名谁早已忘了干净。

而这次，可见会长的郁闷程度之高。

第一次去橘六五时，笹冢也是跟在之后的。因为店主不卖，葵据理力争，搞起了辩论赛似的，和人从书一路辩到各个领域，什么心理、文学、哲学。葵也是书香世家出身，从小没被拘着少念书。在同龄人乃至年长者里，他确实很出色，精通许多知识，尤其是传统文化。

可那还是笹冢第一次看到葵吃瘪，被各种长篇论证堵得说不出话。葵原本很是口齿伶俐的。

他就一直郁结到现在，每被拒绝一次，怨愤再深十分。好像已经无关那套古书，葵很想赢过别人。

“有本事，”葵坐了起来，“打一架啊！”咬紧后槽齿低声说着。

笹冢一哽。会长的金棕头发连毛色都对上了，好斗的习性，和“宣战”的模样，糟糕，更像小熊猫了。

人不可能十全十美。总有赢得过那家伙的地方吧。

了解才是战胜的第一步。绫小路葵这样想着，去得更频繁了。

上次踩到石子崴了脚纯属意外，当时他在院子里看店主清理杂草。娇生惯养的人哪里认得出是好是坏，蹲在一边顺手就拔了株长得不一样的东西，还准备炫耀。这有什么难的。

而后那男人沉着气，看着他手里可怜的幼苗，说：“那是我种下才发芽的绣球。”

人生第一次被打横抱也上演了，绫小路葵维持着虚假的笑，一点不愿被看出心里边的小人儿边怒吼飞奔、呼啸而过。

也不问我卖不卖书了，这几次来是干什么。店主问他，一面替他转动脚腕。

总有一天你会卖给我的，葵回他。总有赢过你的一天。

“喂，这怎么算！”葵伏上矮桌，把手伸过去给橘看。手背上清晰可见的三道抓痕，罪魁祸首是跳上屋顶晒太阳的雪球。

橘看看他，葵瞪过去。“谁叫你要抓它的尾巴。”

是我好心逗它玩。趁人去拿医药箱，葵不甘示弱地辩解。

“猫的尾巴不仅用来保持平衡，还代表它的心情。”橘消着毒，给贴上创口贴，“它刚刚正在郁闷。”

“那它的尾巴为什么断了？”

昨天下过雨，朝向庭院的推门大打开，已经有刺耳的蝉鸣，夏天来得这样快。

“可能是天生的，也可能是出生之后被别的小猫踩断了。不清楚，今年春天拾到它的时候就是这样。”橘不在意地抿了口冰水，瞥了葵一眼，“据说叫‘钥匙尾巴’，是可以勾来好运的。”

葵向来不信各种象征，嘁了一声。

下回他再大摇大摆穿过门院朝屋子走去时，却在中途就停了步。书店当中走出来的不仅有店主，同行的还有个年轻男孩。

穿的正是葵所在学校的制服，两人似乎正要趁日光晴好，把大摞大摞的书搬出来晒。

橘首先看见了他，然后是那个男孩。

绫小路葵睨着眼扫量那不太熟的面孔，两分钟之后顿悟：这不就是和那个讨人厌的朱雀奏竞争的那个不良大个子的那个弟弟玩得一起的那个普通班三人组里头的那个整天傻笑什么不懂似的，小田岛陆。

但葵开了个口，一个“小”字念叨了五遍，也没想起他到底叫什么名字。

真烦。

“在忙啊，回见。”他摆摆手，转身就走，听见小田岛好像叫了声“前辈”。

“是绫小路前辈啊…”

“对吧，你们是一个学校的。”

身后传来依稀可辩的对话，绫小路葵头也不回。

“会长大人您怎么这么快就出来了-”笹冢倒是问了，而葵理也没理，径直凑到了院墙外头，鬼鬼祟祟地要往里面瞧。

可是葵没有墙头高，踮脚又跳，还是不怎么看得到。“喂。”葵转头支使他，朝地面努努嘴。笹冢明白他的意思，但实际上不想明白，然而他只坚持了两秒，就走过去蹲下，拿膝盖做葵的垫脚板，方便不可一世的会长大人窥视别人的屋内情景。

葵扒在墙头，锁着眉头死盯着远处二人。橘正给小田岛倒茶，往杯中放进一颗方糖。总拉着脸的店主竟然像是笑了。

第一，他们居然认识，且仿佛关系熟稔。第二，如此传统式样的和屋内，小田岛所在的位置，怎么看都应该是坐着穿和服的自己才相宜。

店主果然眼神不好。

葵眯着眼睛，听到左方传来声猫叫。看过去，发现是沾了泥土的雪团。从没听过它的名字，橘总是“猫，猫”地叫。

“干什么，”葵凶它，“断尾巴的猫。”他叫。总有些私人领域遭到入侵的错觉。

小猫听不懂，凑上前嗅了嗅葵的脸，突然把一只肉垫搭在了葵的脑袋之上，伸舌头舔了他两口。

葵吓了一跳，重心一不稳，就倒了下去，顿时和笹冢摔成一团。惹出好大的响动，屋内的橘朝那方向望了一眼。

再过来时，小田岛陆又在。在门口看见橘在插花。正好，这是他强项。葵想着，迈开的脚步更加得意洋洋。

和橘点头示意后，在他对面屈膝而坐，店主没发一言，还在整理花枝。葵瞥瞥小田岛，他拿着逗猫棒正和雪球玩。

没骨气的猫。

“绫小路前辈也和橘先生认识，真是好巧。”小田岛冲他笑，带着几分天真意思，梨涡甜甜的，乖巧极了。雪球露着肚皮，被温温柔柔地摸得舒服。

葵没心情地“嗯”了声。接着橘开始教小田岛插起花来，男人低低讲着话，手上做着指导。葵不甘被冷落，也讨了花托自己着手插花。

他向来喜欢堆聚花朵，塑造集中的花梗形成有力线条，表现花的团状美感。一认真做起来，就没再关注那两人说些做些什么，全然成了自己在家修养花艺的时候。

快完成了，葵自顾自地满意，伸手去拿向日葵，而橘也正欲执此花枝。但葵先他一步触到花，于是橘的手伸过来，覆住了他整个手背。

那朵和他的名字相同的花。

两人对视了一眼，葵心里蓦地发痒。

橘放手，他拿到了向日葵。插花完成，葵360度端详着，很明艳的作品。看看对面，橘的雅致。再瞄瞄小田岛的，果然是菜鸡。葵神气地哼了一声，把最后一颗和菓子塞进嘴里，带着“尔等皆是平民”的眼神，觉得自己的花艺完美得很。

“陆君才接触插花，只要多练习就好了。”橘宽慰到。

听听，“陆君”。

葵一声冷笑，喝了口木杯里的酸梅汤，酸得他流口水。

终归是很在意，学期末了，再不知道个清楚就要介怀整个暑假。招摇地路过学生群时，葵眼尖逮到校门口的小田岛，叫停了他。

“小…”葵还是记不得。

“小田岛陆。”笹冢提醒他。

“哦小田岛陆，”葵慢条斯理地摇着“体美心”折扇，开门见山道，“你怎么认识橘Kenchi那人的？”这次倒不需要提醒，他尽量装得毫不在乎。

“橘先生吗？我和橘先生去年就认识了呢。”后辈抓抓头。

给人的感觉就像颗黏黏腻腻的奶糖。

“所以问你为什么认识他啊。”葵急躁地追问。

“之前捡到了橘先生的文件，一来二往就认识了，经常去橘先生那里看看书帮他忙。”小田岛温吞地陈述，所言让葵若有所思地“哦”一声，“前辈呢？看起来前辈和橘先生关系也不错呢。”

“谁和他关系不错？”葵嘴硬，“还不是因为那家伙明明开个书店却不把书卖给我，有毛病。”他愤愤。

“书？”

“一套叫《古志明信》的手抄本。”笹冢替葵回答道，“是会长的祖父很想收藏的书。”

小田岛疑惑地歪头。“是不是一套十二本，很旧了，还是线封订的？”他意外地了解。

“你怎么会知道？”葵皱眉。

“那套书不是两个月前就卖出去了吗…还是我帮橘先生去邮寄的。说起来，收件人的姓名好像就叫绫小路源…”

“绫小路源先生不正是会长您的祖父吗？”笹冢咂舌。

绫小路葵飞快赶到“橘六五”去。他这才想起来祖父两月之前确实有两天心情很好，只是他没问起原因。

实在莫名其妙。“你不是早就卖给我祖父了吗？”葵大声质问，“那我这么多次问你跑过来卖不卖，你还每次都不咸不淡地拒绝说‘不卖’。”

“你耍我是不是？！”他气急。

受到诘问的人却似乎不痛不痒地，也不回应，突然起身走向书柜区。葵不依不饶地跟上。六月中旬，受阳光直晒的院子里泛起无形的热浪，小猫在和自己的影子玩闹，樱桃正熟。

“问你话呢！”葵大声道，橘却忽然一笑。

“你这不是都知道了吗？”男人移过书本的视线看向他，“我在耍你。”

没料到店主坦白承认，除了一个“你”字，葵倒不知如何回应。面前的橘朝他走近一步，葵不由自主地后退。

“我就是看你好玩，想逗你。”他再添了一句，勾起的笑让人恼，哪还是最初冷言冷语的人。

葵一个后步，脊背撞到陈旧的书架。橘却还在慢慢靠近，慢得磨人。身高差距很是明显，葵几乎整个人被那身影笼罩，不知男人意图何处，他额上憋出汗水，滑下鬓角。

橘笑出声。“你小心一点，我家的书柜很不结实的。”他意味深长地说着，从葵头侧抽出一本书来，若无其事地背身离开。

葵气得要冒烟，回去的时候拎走了一篮橘摘的甜樱桃，个个都饱满可爱。

那身红黑和服看起来，着实有些热了，橘想。

七八点还不见得完全拉下夜幕，天黑得太迟，夏日祭的晚上，橘在廊下坐着喝酒，雪球玩累了，正窝在他膝上。又是一年过去了，清淡得体会不到时间流失。

再晚一些，他开始有了醉意，习习夜风吹过，院门口走进来了绫小路葵。一路走到他面前，橘还没反应。

葵剪短了头发，一身月白色浴衣，木屐带也是白色的。月色不很亮，夜晚却忽地显得朗润。

让橘心里一动。“不生气了？”他问。

来人瘪嘴，递出手上之物。“喏，我在小摊上钓的。”一大个塑料带，透明的水里，挤挤攘攘十几二十条小金鱼，“我厉害吧？”他还是平日里得意的神态。

似乎是要送给橘。店主笑了，说：“你这是给猫带的零嘴？”

葵才反应过来，低头看去，小猫叫了一声，目光灼灼地看着口袋里的鱼。

橘倒了一杯冰茶给他，葵席地坐了，和他并肩望着天，刚好是烟花开放的时间，漫天星火银光，塑料袋就搁在一旁，猫在月光底下打滚。

烟花没多久就散尽了，葵犹犹豫豫地，从哪里掏出来一个御守来。

“我从神社里求来的，”他视线飘忽着，又怕面前人拒绝，说得很快，“你不要我就扔了。”

橘觉得他十分好玩，眉眼尽是温和，刚要伸手去接，雪球突然窜过，叼走了御守。比起金鱼，它莫名对这小玩具更感兴趣。

它到处跑，葵也急忙追，一面又觉得丢脸。橘唤着猫，也上前去逮。不知道谁绊到了谁，什么勾住了什么，葵摔下去，橘做了垫背，木桌刺啦一声移动了些许。

头磕到了头，男人吃痛一声，葵正趴在他身上，瞪着他。

无言相对了一会儿，不知道葵在纠结什么，没有起来的意思，橘的浴衣领都被他揪松开。葵绷着脸，别扭地低下去，亲了亲他的脸，而后恶狠狠地说：

“我跟你没完！”总有赢过你的一天。

橘笑起来，很想立即亲亲他。

早就被打败了。

被什么时候都尾巴翘到天上去、高高在上看人的绫小路葵。

**Author's Note:**

> 当选写过的最纯情的橘鱼…色情选手十分惭愧


End file.
